


Burn

by calenlily



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s01e07 Angel, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24177829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calenlily/pseuds/calenlily
Summary: He is Icarus, coveting the sun. (For her he’d gladly burn.)
Relationships: Angel/Buffy Summers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange Again!





	Burn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Val_Creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/gifts).



“This can’t ever be anything,” they agree. But Buffy keeps watching him with those big green eyes, and instead of walking away as he knows he must, Angel finds himself bending to capture her half-parted lips.

It’s all too easy to lose himself in the sweetness of her, and he is grateful for the burn of the cross at her neck bringing him back to his senses. He cannot afford to forget that he’s a monster. To touch her the way he longs to would be like desecrating a temple; something so holy is not for the likes of him.


End file.
